


【千百】初戀之觀測者（星巡設定，完結）

by siyuz



Series: 初戀之觀測者 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Hoshimeguri AU, Hoshimeguri no Kansokusha, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyuz/pseuds/siyuz
Summary: 克斯終於回來了！從此之後，他們幸福快樂地在一起──事情沒這麼簡單。『我，艾提魯諾的國王霍普，即日起展開私人訪外之旅，鞏固與貝斯堤亞的邦交關係。（給克斯：不要來找我！）』在那遙遠的星球之上，一段關於追尋與緣分的故事，再次展開……





	【千百】初戀之觀測者（星巡設定，完結）

**Author's Note:**

> CP：  
> 克斯(千) × 霍普(百)，含方古(龍) × 哥達(一織)  
> 微奧萊恩(樂) × 艾凌(陸)
> 
> 注意：  
> § 星巡世界觀  
> § 遊戲本篇劇透有  
> § 私設如山，原創人物有  
> § 角色屬於原作，OOC屬於我

（一）  
　　熱砂之星【艾提魯諾】迎來新的領導者，國政在君王與大臣們的共同努力下，逐年回到正軌之上──然而，事情並不總是一帆風順。  
　　夜晚，一道身影出現在艾提魯諾國王的辦公室門外，輕輕叩門。  
　　「霍普，你在忙嗎？」  
　　遲遲得不到回應，身著白色上衣的銀髮青年不再等待，逕自開門走了進去。  
　　望見辦公室空無一人，理應在此處理事務的國君早已不知去向，蒼藍眼眸先是瞬了一瞬，隨即走到書桌前確認。  
　　「『我，艾提魯諾的國王霍普，即日起展開私人訪外之旅，鞏固與貝斯堤亞的邦交關係。（給克斯：不要來找我！）』」  
　　就算寫了官腔官調的文章，仍然把氣話用小字加註在背後，真符合那孩子的性格……被指名道姓的克斯本人盯著便籤，有些出神地想著。  
　　「那麼……這下怎麼辦呢？」  
　　淺色的身影若有所思，任憑清冷月光透過窗簾，映出流水一般盪晃的光波。

　　遠走高飛的國王霍普，此時正位於往返各星球的商隊飛船上，佔據船長室的一角。  
　　「果然好治癒啊～～哥達的耳朵，柔軟又蓬鬆的。」霍普站在朋友背後，來回撫摸對方頭上的漆黑而充滿光澤的獸耳。  
　　「這哪裡治癒了……」坐在桌前的哥達回過頭，對上那一臉陶醉又欲罷不能的樣子，有些難為情又不免煩躁。  
　　名為「Burst Roar*」的商隊，原本是深森之星【貝斯堤亞】國王刻意隱藏身份，以首領之名帶領隊員四處行商，意圖深入了解民間而成立的組織。現在則因為國王方古忙於朝政，改由他最為信賴的部下，即原本擔任副手的哥達接替首領之位。  
　　「你到底要摸多久？」  
　　「毛茸茸的很舒服耶！再一下就好～～」  
　　「你把我當成小動物還是什麼東西？」  
　　其實哥達也只是抱怨個一兩句，並沒有當真要制止的意思。  
　　打從霍普成為國王後，有很長一段的時間，兩人只能透過通訊交流，就算見面也都匆匆散會。當然哥達心裡明白，背負一個國家絕對不容易，更不用說克斯回來之前，霍普簡直認真到不要命的程度……  
　　「所以，你跟克斯發生什麼事？」  
　　「嗚！有那麼明顯嗎？」被人一語道破，霍普像是洩了氣的皮球似的，整個人連同表情都垮了下去。  
　　「除了國家大事，只有他能讓你心情不好吧。」  
　　「也是啦。」霍普乾笑幾聲，目光不由自主飄向一旁，「其實沒什麼，就是吵架而已。」  
　　「霍普……」  
　　「不聊我的事了。倒是哥達，你有沒有聽說過『Viper Hiss*』？」  
　　「是方古告訴你的嗎？」  
　　「他說這是一個組織的名字，詳情等見面再談。看你的表情，感覺好像很糟糕？」  
　　「豈止糟糕，他們做的事情是無法原諒的！」哥達怒氣沖沖，彷彿要掀翻眼前木桌，痛揍對面的敵人。  
　　由於貝斯堤亞人天生具備野獸的特徵，其他國家的人多半對此忌憚或嘲弄，然而卻有一些好事之徒，意圖將其充作自己的收藏品──於是，Viper Hiss這個以毒蛇為標誌的集團，便以拐賣獸人的惡行為生，從中牟取暴利。  
　　「明明自己也是獸人，卻做出這種出賣同胞的事情，根本不配當貝斯堤亞人。」  
　　貝斯堤亞國王當然沒有袖手旁觀，早在數十年前就逮捕集團首腦，給予應有的制裁……奇怪的是，這個理應聲匿跡的集團，近年又有崛起的跡象。  
　　聽完哥達的描述，霍普用力點頭附和：「把人當作商品真的很惡劣！不過，方古到底要找我討論什麼？」  
　　「可能跟傳聞有關吧。」哥達欲言又止，最後還是在霍普充滿不解的目光之下，輕聲道出話語：「我有聽說，Viper Hiss的新任高層其實是──」  
　　正當低語之際，飛船緩緩駛入貝斯堤亞的引力範圍。

　　貝斯堤亞一處隱密的基地，獨坐議事廳的男子身披黑色斗篷，用兜帽遮住半張臉孔。不僅如此，室內只有微弱的蠟燭火光充作照明，叫人無從看清他的面貌。  
　　如入無人之境的死寂，最後是被一名穿戴頭巾，打扮無異於尋常商人的來訪者所打斷。  
　　「首領，Burst Roar的飛船已經返國，接下來有何安排？」  
　　「呵，來得正是時候。」聞言，男子用指尖輕點座椅把手，薄唇揚起冰冷的微笑，「隨時監控他們的動向，務必確保目標。」  
　　「是！」得到指令，部下閃身離開議事廳。  
　　廳堂再次陷入沉默，男子的兜帽恰好滑落而下，投射在地面的竟是與貝斯堤亞國民迥異，沒有獸耳的剪影……  
  
*Burst Roar：原作沒有翻譯，我流中翻是「爆裂獸吼」，僅供參考。  
*Viper Hiss：自創的組織名稱，同樣我流中翻「毒蛇嘶鳴」，簡而言之就是人蛇集團。  
  
  
（二）  
　　自從當年牽連六國的星玉騷動，也就是永夜之星【阿爾巴】的卡內里亞國王為了實踐宇宙和平，意圖將所有星玉碎片合而為一的事件，各國這才體認到彼此提攜、資訊流通的重要性，加強國與國之間的合作關係。  
　　日漸蓬勃的貿易往來，正是國際交流的具體展現，尤其長年對外封閉的碧水之星【席漣納】，以及先天缺乏自然資源的鋼鐵之星【拉瑪】，這兩個國家逐步對外開放港口，讓更多的商隊得以從事貿易行為。此外，因為守護者從沉眠中甦醒，初始之星【秘斯特羅】恢復原本信仰重鎮的地位，扮演居中協調各國的角色。  
　　單就結果來說，卡內里亞國王的所作所為，意外成為六個星球再次團結的契機──或許這一切都是星玉指引，命中注定的緣分，某天協助處理政務的克斯如是說。  
　　但不論外界怎麼變化，達當之港依舊是名符其實的宇宙第一商港，放眼皆是攤販與購物人潮，如同初見那般熱鬧喧騰。  
　　在甲板仰望仍然有些昏暗的天色，霍普伸了個懶腰，依照當年搭人便船的習慣，筆直往卸貨區走去──  
　　「霍普你等等！」眼見某人毫無身為國王的自覺，哥達連忙出言制止，「這邊就交給我們，你去旁邊坐著。」  
　　「幹嘛跟我客氣？就算繼承王位，我每天都要日行一善的。」  
　　「要是被艾提魯諾的行旅商人看到，我該怎麼和他們解釋？」  
　　「就說我有明星臉嘛！反正不會有人相信國王在這邊搬行李。」  
　　「你也知道國王不會做這種事情啊。」  
　　畢竟有趕集的時間壓力，哥達念了幾句要他自己小心，很快又去其他地方查看狀況。  
　　不再有人攔阻，霍普加入搬運工的行列，協助把物資搬出貨櫃。不料來回奔波了幾趟，平常蹲辦公室處理國務，缺乏鍛鍊的惡果出現了……  
　　當霍普不自覺慢下腳步，背後傳來洪鐘一般的怒吼聲：「那邊的！你腳瘸了是嗎？不要拖拖拉拉！！」  
　　「嗚哇對不起～～！……咦？」霍普反射性應聲，才發現剛才被吼的不是自己。  
　　就在不遠處，壯碩的獸人監工兩手插腰，大聲訓斥一名穿戴頭巾的藍髮青年。被責備的青年背著好幾袋重物，卻還是為了表達歉意，頻頻彎腰向監工賠罪。  
　　「在這裡不管是誰，想討生活就要努力！別以為有特權可以偷懶，知道沒有？！」  
　　「是……」  
　　「早上沒吃飯噢？大聲一點！！」  
　　「是！」  
　　得到相比先前大聲的回應，監工冷冷哼了一聲，總算是放人離開。面對監工的背影，藍髮青年重重吐出一口氣，打起精神繼續搬運貨物……  
　　「小心！！」  
　　眼看青年連人帶貨物往旁傾斜，霍普一個箭步衝上前，趕在慘劇發生前攙扶對方。  
　　「謝、謝謝你。」  
　　「不客氣。你東西這麼多，分我一點吧？」  
　　「不用不用，我自己來！」藍髮青年忙不迭擺手拒絕，再次背起沉重的貨物，「要是耽擱了，等等監工會生氣的，你也快回去吧。」  
　　「……」  
　　不再多說什麼，霍普只是一臉凝重，目送那名青年搖搖晃晃地離開。  
　　過沒多久，哥達從另一邊小跑步過來。  
　　「久等了！我把工作交代好了，一起去王宮吧。」  
　　「嗯，我們走。」霍普回應道，與哥達並肩而行。

　　天空完全轉亮之際，他們也剛好抵達充滿貝斯堤亞風格，與周邊植物渾然融為一體的棕土色王宮。得知貴客來訪，衛兵往大門的兩邊退開，讓霍普和哥達從只有頭部的神明雕像底下通過。  
　　有別於市井喧囂，偌大的宮殿安靜而肅穆，給人不怒自威的印象。行走在王宮內部，哥達的步伐絲毫沒有遲疑，彷彿在這裡走過不下上百次，轉眼間便達到謁見廳的門口。  
　　門扉另一端，與兩人熟稔的獸人之王，方古露出大咧咧的笑容。  
　　「好久不見了，霍普！還有哥達也是，謝謝你護送他過來。」  
　　「你們真的都不按牌理出牌的……我只不過到艾提魯諾鋪個貨，先是霍普突然跳上飛船，然後你也叫我順便把他帶回來。」  
　　「因為沒有比哥達更可靠的部下呀！」  
　　「……就算稱讚我也不會有好處的。」  
　　目睹兩人一如當初在飛船的相處模式，霍普跟著揚起懷念的笑──饒是如此，這次前來貝斯堤亞，不單是跟朋友們敘舊而已。  
　　「關於Viper Hiss的傳聞，哥達在船上已經告訴我了。」寒暄過後，霍普將話題切入正題，「因為主謀的身份特殊，所以要我過來一趟對吧？」  
　　「謠言已經傳出去了啊……」方古一臉感慨，重重嘆了口氣，「你說的沒錯，這次的主謀是人類──或者應該說，曾經是艾提魯諾人。」  
  
  
（三）  
　　「那個……『曾經是艾提魯諾人』是什麼意思？」  
　　即使聽到這番來歷，霍普仍然有些摸不著頭緒，就連旁邊的哥達也是一樣困惑。  
　　「這不怪你們，事情必須追溯到十多年前，阿爾巴侵略艾提魯諾的那場戰爭。」  
　　戰爭期間，一部分的艾提魯諾人逃出母國，前來貝斯堤亞避難。等戰爭結束後，有人選擇返回故鄉，也有人落地生根，成為貝斯堤亞的一份子。  
　　「當時為了避免跟阿爾巴起衝突，一切都是暗中進行的。不過……貝斯堤亞國民不盡然接納來自異域的非我族類，就算先王跟我秉公處理，雙方都有人不滿意，導致移民一事更加無法公開。」方古說到這裡，突然朝霍普微一欠身，「無法讓艾提魯諾人真正安定下來，我很抱歉。」  
　　「不要這樣說啊！我感謝你都來不及了。 」  
　　當時的艾提魯諾王室早已覆亡，還是幼童的霍普根本沒辦法治理國家，貝斯堤亞以一介鄰國來說已經是仁盡義至了。  
　　「這是身為國王的責任，而且我們也有自己的考量。」方古一邊說，一邊轉頭看向哥達，「貝斯堤亞是獸人唯一的棲息地，我們的商人卻走遍了每個星球，有想過為什麼嗎？」  
　　「因為自然資源豐富嗎？」  
　　聽到霍普的回答，哥達的表情有些無奈，忍不住從旁插話：「那席漣納怎麼說？他們的小麥年年豐收，長久以來卻維持在鎖國的狀態喔。」  
　　「哥達說的沒錯，正確答案其實是──我們跟其他星球的人不一樣，至少外表確實如此。人類容易排斥自己不了解，或者是陌生的事物，貝斯堤亞為了避免被其他五個星球針對，從以前就藉由貿易斡旋在各國之間。  
　　「先王也是基於相同的道理，接納了流亡我國的艾提魯諾難民。畢竟除了行旅商人跟港口地區，一般民眾很難有機會接觸其他星球的人，或許能藉此找出更多相處的可能性……」  
　　儘管方古沒有把話說白，Viper Hiss的新首領竟然由前艾提魯諾人出任，背後的意義不言自明，霍普也知道自己沒辦法置身事外。  
　　「那，我該做什麼才好？」  
　　「接下來我會交代執法單位，準備將Viper Hiss一網打盡。在展開行動之前，我希望你可以深入艾提魯諾人的居住區，找出他們涉足犯罪行為的原因。」  
　　「正是如此～～為了宇宙和平跟小霍普的安全，奧萊恩陛下派我來支援你們喔！」  
　　「艾凌？！」  
　　面對身著漆黑勁裝，一頭亮眼紅髮的前任刺客，除了顯然事先知情的方古，在場兩位年輕人不約而同大叫出聲。  
　　「哈哈，嚇到你們了！不枉費我躲在後面那麼久。」似乎對他們的反應很滿意，艾凌帶著一臉惡作劇得逞的笑容，開心地瞇起眼睛。  
　　「身為國王的隨從，隨便跑出來沒關係嗎？」哥達率先從驚愕中回神，脫口詢問道。  
　　「星玉那次我不也是跟著你們？而且我們家陛下沒那麼脆弱，放一個二十個心吧！」艾凌拍了拍自己的胸脯，狀似替不在現場的主人做保證。  
　　「太好了！有艾凌在的話一定很安全，感覺也很開心的樣子。」  
　　「對吧對吧？像我這樣負責炒熱氣氛的人，每支隊伍都需要一個。」  
　　「……我倒是覺得，疲勞會變成兩倍……」  
　　眼看兩個疲勞來源手拉著手，一副天不怕地不怕的模樣，哥達覺得自己開始胃痛了。  
　　「沒問題的話，你們明早出發，今天留在城裡好好休息。」  
　　方古待眾人應聲之後，道出後續安排的指示。  
　　「艾凌，麻煩你帶霍普去客房……然後哥達留下來，我有事找你討論。」  
　　哥達點了點頭，和霍普交換了一個眼神。  
　　「你們先去客房吧，我等等跟上。」  
　　「好，那我們先走了。」霍普回應之後，跟艾凌相偕離開謁見廳。  
　　就在踏出廳門的時候，艾凌突然回頭朝王座喊道：「方古陛下。」  
　　「什麼事？」  
　　「剛才有一位嚴肅的老先生在找您喔！我叫他晚點過來，您自己拿捏一下時間。」  
　　「知道了，謝謝你。」  
　　「不會。」  
　　話畢的艾凌笑了一笑，這次頭也不回地離開。

　　「話說回來，艾凌怎麼會被派來貝斯堤亞？」  
　　在王宮行進途中，霍普道出先前就感到好奇的問題。  
　　「嗯？我剛才就說過，為了宇宙和平跟你的安全啊。」  
　　「沒有特殊理由，拉瑪不會輕易插手他國事務吧？」  
　　當初與Burst Roar一起行動期間，早已見識過拉瑪人民講究效率以及守序的一面，就算近年的作風開始走向改革開放，依舊不可能積極介入與己無關的事件。  
　　「哎，果然瞞不過去呀……」在霍普的注視之下，艾凌輕輕聳肩，「事情就跟你說的一樣，是因為Viper Hiss的客戶當中，也有拉瑪的國民。」  
　　買家是一位拉瑪貴族，當奧萊恩國王得知此事，立刻給予當事人相對應的懲罰。奧萊恩擔心這種歪風在貴族間蔓延開來，於是委派艾凌作為特使，協助方古盡快將犯人繩之以法。  
　　「保護你確實是方古的命令，不過為了宇宙和平是真心話喔！」艾凌眼神一沉，冰冷得足以令人心生畏懼，「雖然已經捨棄刺客的身分，但我很慶幸自己擁有能力，足夠讓犯罪者得到該有的報應。」  
　　「艾凌……是要殺掉誰嗎？」  
　　聽到霍普困惑中猶帶懼怕的話語，艾凌輕輕眨眼，轉瞬恢復平常嘻笑的模樣。  
　　「開玩笑的啦！這裡畢竟是貝斯堤亞，在別人國家隨便亂來，會給奧萊恩陛下添麻煩的。」  
　　「這樣啊，沒事就好。」  
　　霍普鬆了口氣，繼續跟著艾凌往客房的方向前進。  
　　走在無人得以窺見的前方，艾凌靜靜露出笑容，輕聲呢喃著：「不過──有必要的時候，規矩會讓步唷。」  
　　「啊？你說什麼？」  
　　「沒有～～走了走了！」  
　　踏著輕快步伐，兩人終於通過這漫長的王宮迴廊。  
  
  
（四）  
　　直到天黑，哥達都沒有前來客房和他會合，連晚宴都只有霍普跟艾凌出席，理應是東道主的貝斯堤亞國王遲遲沒有現身。詢問旁邊待命的侍者也問不出個所以然，兩人回到客房又等了一段時間，霍普忍不住向身邊的同伴傾訴。  
　　「都已經這麼晚了，哥達他沒事吧？」  
　　「嗯，真的很奇怪……我出去一下。」  
　　艾凌說完就是一個點足，後空翻過窗櫺，消失在夜色之中，留下目瞪口呆的霍普。  
　　待霍普從驚愕中回神，決定跟著採取行動：「去謁見廳看看好了。」  
　　假如是因為公事耽擱，人應該還在那裡，這麼想的霍普離開客房。  
　　抵達目的地，已經入夜的謁見廳空空盪盪，一個人都沒有──想起先前在謁見廳討論，有關人口販子的情報，霍普不免感到憂心。  
　　「霍普，你怎麼跑來這裡？」  
　　背後傳來熟悉的嗓音，回頭果然是一身紅衣，英姿煥發的貝斯堤亞國王，焦急的霍普連忙趕到對方身邊。  
　　「方古！哥達一直沒有回客房，是不是發生什麼事？」  
　　先是一愣，面有疲色的方古隨即答道：「哥達跟你們不同路，我有別的任務交代給他，現在已經出發了。」  
　　「咦？這麼倉促……」  
　　「因為是臨時安排的行動，抱歉讓你們擔心了。」  
　　「沒關係啦！沒事就好，我還以為他被那個什麼Hiss拐走咧。」  
　　「我不會讓那種事情發生，絕對不會。」  
　　明明沒有顯現野獸的特徵，方古整個人的氣場一變，充滿強大的壓迫感。被震懾到說不出話來，霍普只能怔怔望著對方，直到方古察覺不對，連忙收斂自己為止。  
　　「是我失態了，你還好嗎？」  
　　「沒……沒事。」從緊繃狀態解放，霍普用力深吸幾口氣，這才定下心來。  
　　「對了，克斯最近還好嗎？難得他沒跟你一起出現。」  
　　「這很難得？」  
　　「是啊！在秘斯特羅的聚會，以及我們互訪的時候，他一直待在你身邊呢。」  
　　「就算是這樣，以後的事情，誰也不知道吧。」  
　　「什麼事情困擾你了嗎？」方古一臉不可思議，望著年輕的鄰國之王。  
　　大概是年長者給人的安心感，霍普不由得鬆了口風：「我也不想，但是……克斯他根本不把我的話當成一回事。」  
　　想起離開母國之前的情景，霍普不由得悲從中來。  
　　「也許哪一天，他又會離開──」  
　　「這是克斯親口說的，還是你自己的猜測？」  
　　「不管怎樣，我已經知道他的意思了。」  
　　「沒關係，有些事情需要時間來解決吧！」方古輕輕一笑，卻用無比認真的口吻訴說：「現在也許有困難，希望你能找個機會，和克斯好好聊一次。否則……哪天連話語都無法傳達給對方，就真的太遲了。」  
　　方古拍了拍霍普的肩膀，轉頭往門口走去。  
　　「明天還要早起，趕快回去休息吧。」  
　　聽著腳步聲逐漸遠離，霍普在原地沉思片刻，隨後離開了謁見廳。  
　　返回客房沒多久，艾凌剛好從窗戶爬進來，霍普便簡單說明哥達先行離去的原因。  
　　「真的嗎？我問了好幾個守衛，都說沒看到長得像他的人離開王宮耶。」  
　　「大概因為是秘密任務，從地道離開之類的……？」  
　　「嗯～～好吧！暫時當成這樣。」  
　　不再爭論些什麼，艾凌聳了聳肩，結束這個話題。

✦　　　✦　　　✦

　　夜已深沉，方古正位於一處高塔的頂部，仰望貝斯堤亞的滿天星斗。  
　　曾經的星之觀測者，也就是白龍克斯用千年歲月巡迴各個星球，一度認為人類已經無可救藥，遂放任星玉連同星球恢復原本的姿態──然而，最後同樣是克斯用盡全力，讓星玉再次回歸碎片，避免所有生物滅亡的危機。  
　　讓克斯改變想法的不是別人，正是從小由他一手帶大，如今繼承艾提魯諾王位的霍普。自己當年更是親眼見證，霍普為了尋找失蹤的家人，隨著商隊走遍每一個國度……  
　　結果，那麼重視彼此的兩人，竟然也有意見不合的時候？  
　　「……算了，我也沒資格說人。」  
　　苦笑在輪廓鮮明的臉孔漾開，方古閉上眼睛，回想早些時候發生在謁見廳的爭執。

　　『哥達，這次你留在王宮待命，不必和霍普他們一起行動。』  
　　『為什麼？情報收集明明更適合行旅商人吧。』  
　　『Viper Hiss綁架的獸人，多半是野獸之血較為稀薄，威脅性較低的個體。』方古難得扳著一張臉，義正詞嚴說道：『而且，艾凌必須優先保護國王，難免無法顧及旁人……我不希望自己的部下，因此成為被犧牲的那一個。』  
　　『那我留下來又有什麼意義？只要注意安全，在外面能做更多──』  
　　碰的一聲巨響，謁見廳的大門被撞開，打斷兩人的談話。  
　　『方古陛下，您今天絕對要給老夫一個交代！』  
　　身穿貝斯堤亞服飾，頭髮斑白的老者有如一堵高牆，擋在門口不讓任何人出入。  
　　『威斯科，我正在跟部下商議事情，到外面坐著等待如何？』  
　　儘管方古面無表情，仔細觀察不難發現，幾滴冷汗正從他的額頭緩緩流下。  
　　『這點時間老夫等得起，不用您費心。』  
　　『現在是私人會談……』  
　　『老夫不會退讓的，事關陛下的婚姻大事，說什麼都不讓您臨陣脫逃了！』  
　　『婚姻？』  
　　哥達瞪大眼睛，瞥向位於王座之上，臉色微變的前任首領。  
　　『一國之君的責任不只是治理國家，更需要後代維持政權的穩固，陛下請務必聽老夫一勸！』  
　　顯然有些煩悶，方古扶著額頭開口：『之前我已經說過了，現在還不是適合的時機。』  
　　『只要您有心，無論何時都能履行義務。Burst Roar的首領也這麼覺得吧？』  
　　老臣話鋒一轉，冷不防將旁邊的哥達拉進討論。  
　　『……我無權干涉陛下的決定。』  
　　『如果沒有陛下積極參與，Burst Roar恐怕無法成為國內首屈一指的商隊吧。身為陛下的親信，難道不該勸他盡快留下子嗣，安定貝斯堤亞王室？』  
　　『夠了，威斯科！哥達只是貿易上的夥伴，不需要介入宮廷事務。』  
　　『如果您早日定奪此事，老夫犯不著一再追問。』  
　　眼看君臣二人爭論不休，哥達默默握緊雙手，向王座的方向微一欠身。  
　　『我還有事，先走一步了。』  
　　『慢著！』  
　　來不及出手阻止，哥達已經在轉眼之間出了廳門。  
  
  
（五）  
　　『哥達，等一下！』  
　　甩開糾纏不清的大臣，方古總算追上那個黑髮身影，但即使抓住哥達的手迫使他回頭，對方臉上依舊只有木然的神情。  
　　『這就是方古要我留在王宮的原因嗎？讓我明白王族的義務，還有身分的差距……』  
　　『不，那不是我的本意。』意圖分散焦慮，方古撥弄自己的頭髮，『現在是非常時期，我希望你待在安全的地方，就只是這樣。』  
　　『那麼我會的，只要不出門，待在Burst Roar的據點──』  
　　一語未竟，方古扣住對方的肩膀，將哥達固定在牆面。  
　　『像你這樣，保護得了自己嗎？！』  
　　深茶色獸耳顯現在頭頂，就連眼睛也染上一層獰猛的光彩──有別於平時和藹可親，足以讓所有獸類跪地屈從的魄力，這才是君臨整個貝斯堤亞，野獸之王原本的姿態。  
　　『──不……住手！』  
　　察覺尖銳的獠牙抵在頸部，哥達驚叫出聲，不料方古並沒有馬上停手，選在幾乎刺破肌膚的瞬間抽身。  
　　『明白的話，我這就帶你去房間。有什麼需要的儘管說，會請人準備……』  
　　『……憑什麼……』縱使聲音顫抖，哥達還是從喉嚨深處擠出話語：『就算、我喜歡你……也沒理由被這樣對待……！！』  
　　拒絕哥達的告白，不過是幾個月之前的事情。  
　　那時因為許久沒有登上飛船，方古的情緒相比平常來得高昂，又剛好從席漣納進了一批上等好酒，便拉著哥達多喝了幾杯……兩人酩酊之際，哥達有些靦腆又帶著一絲期待，把自己的心意全盤托出。  
　　面對小型犬類一般熱烈，純粹仰慕著自己的目光，方古不由得在內心佩服自身定力，沒有一時衝動做出任何踰矩行為。  
　　然則此時，只見水光在黑曜石般的雙眼裡打轉，驚魂未定的幼獸依舊努力壓抑，讓它不至於滑落成形。  
　　『剛才那樣嚇你，是我不好。』  
　　方古正打算輕撫那纖柔的黑髮以示安慰，沒想到哥達一感覺到他的動作，幾乎是反射性閉上眼睛，瑟瑟顫抖了起來。  
　　不再多說什麼，方古緩緩放下手，兩人一時相對無言。  
　　無比漫長的靜默過後，哥達垂著目光，低聲道出話語：『方古……到底在想什麼？如果不能接受，為什麼……不讓我離你遠遠的……』  
　　倘若表露厭惡之情，更為強烈地拒絕對方，應該就能讓哥達死了這條心。像這樣做得不乾不脆，或許代表在自己內心深處，也有那麼一絲無法捨棄的妄念──  
　　『你忍耐一下就好，霍普他們很快就回來了。』  
　　方古選擇迴避問題，往走廊的另一端邁開步伐。

　　思緒回到現實，方古再次看了星空一眼，而後走回高塔內部。  
　　塔中寢室一如宮殿材質，棕土色牆面配上樸實無華的裝潢風格，唯一堪稱奢華的便是擺放在房間中央，掛有白色布幔的雕花大床。  
　　小心帶上房門，方古在黑暗中放輕腳步，緩慢來到床邊。仔細端詳那蜷縮在被窩，感覺格外嬌小的身影，只見沉睡的哥達臉上掛著兩道淚痕，就連眉頭都緊緊揪成一團。  
　　「抱歉……但只有這樣，才能保護你的安全。」  
　　事實上，早在艾凌出現在貝斯堤亞那天，就已經向自己提出抓捕Viper Hiss建議。  
　　『比如你們那個商隊首領，就是引蛇出洞的絕佳誘餌呢！』記憶當中的艾凌，用他一貫天真爛漫的表情，說出冷酷而確實的提案。  
　　這種時候就能深刻體會到，即使用言語跟態度加以掩飾，他骨子裡還是個講究效率到不近人情，徹頭徹尾的拉瑪國民。  
　　縱然以不能濫殺人民作為理由，嚴正拒絕艾凌的提案，方古依舊不能對此釋懷。失去哥達自然是無法忍受，完全不願想像的情景，但真正讓方古恐懼的是──自己竟然不能像平常那樣冷靜決斷，反而將單一個體與國家事務放在同等位置，無法取其輕重。  
　　「知道這麼自私的一面，你……還會繼續喜歡我嗎？」  
　　凝視那不甚安穩的睡容，方古輕輕撥開他臉頰邊緣，幾縷被淚水浸濕的碎髮……

✦　　　✦　　　✦

　　第二天依照原定計畫，霍普與艾凌動身前往當年安置艾提魯諾移民，位於沿海地區的村落。為了融入當地，方古安排他們與Burst Roar的成員同行，以通商的名義進行情報收集。  
　　在旅館放好行李，霍普便跟著商隊成員前往街上，暗中進行勘查行動。  
　　「總覺得……比想像中來得普通。」眼前就是個平凡無奇的小鎮，跟迄今所見的街道差不多，根本不像犯罪集團的根據地。  
　　「犯罪這種東西，從表面是完全看不出來的喔。」艾凌突然壓低聲音，緊貼著霍普的耳朵細語：「比如那位正在汲水的老婆婆，到了夜晚總是埋伏在暗巷，等獵物上門就用棍棒打暈，然後拖到水井旁邊……」  
　　「怎麼可能，騙人的吧！」  
　　霍普正打算一笑置之，不料身邊的友人沉默不語，甚至露出憐憫的神情。  
　　「真的假的……艾凌你別這樣，快說點什麼！」  
　　「小兄弟你別鬧他了，這孩子會當真的。」路過兩人身邊的商隊成員，重重在艾凌的肩膀上拍了一下。  
　　艾凌試圖繃了繃表情，終於還是沒忍住，抱著肚子大笑了起來：「噗哈哈～～沒想到你這麼好騙，真是太有趣了！」  
　　「艾～～凌～～！！」  
　　兩人打鬧了一陣，最後在路邊的階梯稍作歇息。艾凌跟附近小販買了兩杯果汁，將其中一杯遞給霍普，似乎當成賠罪的樣子。  
　　「幸好你跟方古沒有出生在拉瑪……要是我在裡面下毒，霍普大概已經死掉了。」  
　　看到霍普不疑有他，一股腦兒就把果汁給喝光的樣子，艾凌無奈得直搖頭。  
　　「你會做這種事？」  
　　「既然說出來了，當然不會拿來對付你。」艾凌咧嘴一笑，啜飲酸中帶甜的果汁，「剛才也不只是開玩笑喔！對手是以誘拐為手段，私下販賣人口的犯罪者，乍看跟一般民眾沒兩樣才能讓人放下戒心，不是嗎？」  
　　「說得也是啦，不過……我相信艾凌不會這麼做，這樣就夠了。」  
　　清澈透亮的目光，筆直注視著長年潛伏於黑暗，無法真正擁抱光明的前刺客。  
　　「……別的不說，你們這些國王對自己真有自信。」  
　　「有嗎？」  
　　「當然有啊！我們國王也是，跟暗殺自己的刺客打成平手，還把對方留在身邊，沒有相當程度的自信做不到吧。」  
　　「奧萊恩陛下好厲害！」  
　　「對啊對啊，不愧是我宣誓忠誠的對象──慢著！重點是我以前跑去暗殺他吧？！」  
　　「原來是艾凌噢？我還在想到底是誰……反正都過去了，沒差啦。」  
　　眼見對方表現得一臉無所謂，艾凌露出無奈卻也欣慰的神情，在旁邊輕笑出聲。  
  
  
（六）  
　　休息到一個段落，兩人回去跟Burst Roar的隊員會合，加入市集擺攤的行列。  
　　「──嗯？那邊的是……」  
　　正當霍普待在攤位幫忙，偶然瞥見一個眼熟的人路過──就在不遠處，瘦高的青年正抱著大包小包東西，走起路來搖搖晃晃的。  
　　「完了，他叫什麼名字來著……總之那個！欸欸，你等一下！」  
　　明明支離破碎，這番話語竟然成功被對方接收，讓青年主動停下腳步。  
　　「你是……啊，那時候在港口的人。」  
　　此時的青年不再用頭巾掩蓋，頭上頂著一對圓圓的靛青色獸耳，訝異於兩人的再次偶遇。  
　　「真巧！你也來這裡買東西？」  
　　「沒有，只是幫人跑腿。」青年說道，展示手上裝了生鮮食品的袋子。  
　　「喂～～再不過來要丟下你了！」  
　　三五成群走在前方，手上空空如也的獸人青年，大聲朝這邊喊叫。  
　　「我現在就去！……有緣再見了，好心的小哥。」  
　　青年微微點頭，算是向霍普打招呼致意，馬上又抱著東西往人群跑去。  
　　艾凌冷不防從旁邊探出頭，跟著望向青年消失的方位：「你認識剛剛的人？」  
　　「也不算認識……在港口搬貨的時候，跟他說過幾句話而已。」  
　　想起這幾次遇見青年的狀況，霍普有些悶悶不樂──下一秒，艾凌用兩手拉住他的臉頰，往旁邊拉拉扯扯。  
　　「唔唔！幹什麼？！」  
　　「讓霍普你長點記性。」艾凌稍微鬆手，隨即一本正經說道：「無論怎麼努力，壞事不可能從這個世界上絕跡的。曾經接近這個理想的人，應該只有卡內里亞國王吧！至於要付出什麼代價，你我應該最清楚不過了。」  
　　按住被捏紅的臉頰，霍普緩緩斂下目光，「我明白的，只不過……看到那樣的遭遇，還是替他覺得難過。」  
　　「貝斯堤亞又不在你的管轄範圍，放輕鬆點啦。」  
　　饒是有點言不由衷，為了不讓艾凌繼續擔心，霍普勉強自己點了點頭。  
　　不久之前，好像跟克斯有過類似的對話？試圖捕捉兩人相處的點滴回憶，霍普的思緒逐漸漂遠……

　　『怎麼了嗎？你看起來有點消沉。』  
　　霍普處理公務之際，抱著成堆書籍的克斯在他面前停下來，擔心地湊近查看。  
　　『克斯你覺得，我真的是一個好國王嗎？』  
　　『這什麼問題呢？如果你不是，我就不能出現在這裡了。』  
　　星玉破碎之前，克斯許下願望，祝福霍普能夠成為優秀的國王。至於霍普本人，則是期望兩人像以前那樣，可以一直生活在一起──於是，在霍普回國履行國王的義務，好好將艾提魯諾整頓一番後，克斯便以人類的身分在這個世界重生。  
　　『可是不管我怎麼努力，還是沒辦法拯救所有人。』  
　　復國之初為了迅速安定民心，霍普順應大臣們的建議，採取約法三章來治理國度──殺人者償命，傷人者抵罪，盜竊者懲罰──乍看符合常理的法規，並沒有考慮犯罪背後的原因，就只是根據結果來判斷如何懲處。  
　　假如為了溫飽，不得不用偷竊的方式，才能讓自己活下去呢？又或者，持刀傷害自己伴侶的妻子，平常遭受慘無人道的虐待，該懲罰的究竟是誰？  
　　『霍普，如果你看到有人在乞討，會過去給他錢嗎？』  
　　『當然會啊。』  
　　『有的乞丐原本是正常人，卻被犯罪集團抓去打斷了腿，每天行乞的錢要達標才有飯吃。或者乞丐本人並不缺錢，只是出來招搖撞騙，即使這樣都要給他嗎？』  
　　凝望一臉迷惘的霍普，克斯露出高深莫測的笑容。  
　　『不回答也沒關係，這問題沒有正確答案──只是想告訴你，不要做出讓自己後悔的決定。』  
　　『如果是克斯，你會怎麼做？』  
　　『我不認為乞丐需要幫助，也不認為犯罪者罪大惡極……要我說真心話，只有世界末日才能讓所有人都得到平靜。』  
　　『你這種思想才是最危險的吧！』  
　　怪不得克斯明明把一切看在眼裡，依然坐視卡內里亞國王收集星玉碎片，根本就想讓這個世界徹底毀滅殆盡。  
　　『所以，霍普的決定是什麼呢？』期待答案一般，克斯筆直凝望著他。  
　　『我……還是會給。』霍普頓了一頓，開口接續話語：『即使有人招搖撞騙，也有人是真的需要幫助。可是，如果情況允許的話──』  
　　不再迷惘，霍普望向自己的養育者，道出問題的最終解答。  
　　『我會弄清楚事情的來龍去脈，想辦法避免類似的情況，往後又發生在別人身上。』  
　　聽到他這樣回答，克斯先是一愣，而後莫可奈何地笑出聲來。  
　　『果然像是你會說的話……正因為是這樣的你，才能找出答案吧。』  
　　永遠不放棄希望，找出這個拯救世界，也讓克斯活下來的未來──自己早在那個時候，就已經做出選擇。

　　一個翻身，霍普越過擺放貨物的攤位，拔足追趕青年。  
　　目睹霍普衝出攤位，正在整理商品的艾凌一臉錯愕：「你要去哪裡？」  
　　「找剛剛那個人！」霍普大聲回答，邁開腳步狂奔而去……  
  
  
（七）  
　　追隨青年消失的方向，霍普來到市集附近的小巷，只見先前的獸人們圍成一圈，將那名青年層層包圍起來。  
　　「居然跟咱們討價還價？以為自己是誰啊！嗄啊？！」  
　　「對不起、真的對不起！我實在拿不出錢了……」  
　　為首的魁梧獸人揪住青年的領子，一把將人從地面提起：「沒錢就去賺啊！看你好手好腳的，乾脆切下來裝飾咱的房間？」  
　　「拜託了，我一定會認真工作……只要再一個月就好，求求你們！」  
　　「老大，我看他是真的拿不出保護費，不如改用身體償還？」另一名矮瘦的獸人斜睨青年，笑得一臉邪佞，「最近兄弟們積了不少，正需要好好發洩一下。」  
　　「呵，有道理。」  
　　帶頭逞凶的那人瞇起眼睛，鮮紅舌頭彷彿品嘗獵物，在青年的臉頰上重重一刷，留下潮濕的水痕。  
　　讓人不忍直視的惡劣近在眼前，霍普正打算衝出去阻止，不知名的黑影一閃而過──  
　　「嗚？！」  
　　短促的悲鳴過後，其中一名獸人突然往前撲倒，而其他夥伴還沒反應過來，紛紛也加入倒地的行列──霍普呆然注視眼前光景，見證一排人牆在轉瞬間瓦解的過程。  
　　「哎呀，沒一個能打的。」  
　　拍掉身上灰塵，艾凌輕輕甩了甩手，絲毫不將自己打倒的人群放在眼裡。  
　　「艾凌你怎麼在這裡？」  
　　「我的任務是保護你呀！這些傢伙也讓人有點火大，拿來當沙包正好。」  
　　「沒殺了人家吧？」  
　　「當然。」艾凌瞥了小混混的領頭一眼，嘴角揚起一抹戲謔的笑。  
　　「那、那個……謝謝你……」  
　　失去外力束縛而跌坐地面，同樣目睹整個過程的青年，有些戰戰兢兢開口說道。  
　　「站得起來嗎？趁他們還沒醒來，我們快走。」霍普向青年伸出援手，將他從地面拉起。  
　　三人遠離小巷這個是非之地，又為了避免跟其他獸人起衝突，沿途刻意避開人群，來到附近森林的邊緣。  
　　選擇一棵倒地的枯木充作椅子，名為克勞的青年也逐漸平靜下來，絮絮叨叨說起自己迄今的遭遇。  
　　「其實，我……並不是真正的貝斯堤亞人。」  
　　為了證實這件事情，克勞當著兩人面前，取下用來偽裝的獸耳頭飾。  
　　如同霍普他們先前所知悉的情報，村子裡多半是因為戰爭流亡而來的難民，當時年幼的克勞也是其中一員。前任國王選擇一處人煙稀少的村落，意圖讓艾提魯諾人跟隨當地村民的腳步，逐漸融入貝斯堤亞的生活……  
　　「就像貝斯堤亞人被其他星球排斥，普通人類在這邊是外來者，成為歧視的對象。」  
　　就算不是赤裸裸的惡意，缺乏獸類特徵的外表，從以前就為他們招來各種麻煩──舉凡孩童出於好奇，堅持檢查他全身跟獸人有什麼不同，到後來找工作時頻頻碰壁，只因為自己是人類就不被錄用。  
　　「就在這時候，Viper Hiss的新首領出現了。」  
　　沒想到因此得到想要的情報，霍普跟艾凌對看一眼，不約而同又將視線轉回青年身上。  
　　「首領也是艾提魯諾的移民，認為拐賣獸人既能發財又能行報復之實，於是以此為號召，大量吸收我們這種邊緣人加入組織……  
　　「剛才你們看到的那些獸人，則是直屬於首領的親衛隊。首領讓他們享有特權，在Viper Hiss的支配範圍徵收保護費，引起騷動也都睜一只眼、閉一隻眼──到頭來，獸人還是在欺壓弱小，不管哪個組織都一樣。」  
　　「難道不能離開嗎？」  
　　面對霍普的質問，克勞苦澀一笑：「離開村子，我們這些外來者還能去哪裡？不過……今天發生這種事，這下真的不能回去了。」  
　　「我跟認識的人說一下，看能不能暫時讓你有地方待。」  
　　「可以嗎？」  
　　「嗯，至少是一個機會。」  
　　之後還有圍剿的行動，早點讓無辜民眾避難也好，這麼想的霍普啟動了通訊器。

　　回到鎮上，霍普將情報與商隊成員交換，驗證這些事情確實是正在發生的，任務到這裡也就告一個段落。  
　　「這樣看來，非得摧毀這個組織才行呢！還以為有什麼苦衷，結果只是利用人性弱點斂財的流氓，根本不值得同情。」  
　　夜晚，艾凌趴在旅館床上，兩隻腳一上一下交互踢著，看向隔壁床位的霍普。  
　　「怎麼事情解決了，你看起來卻不太開心？」  
　　「嗯……如果跟克勞說的一樣，艾提魯諾移民不斷被欺負，他們首領又為什麼容忍手下欺壓別人？」  
　　「換個位子就換個腦袋嘍～～大部分人都是這樣，得到權力就用同樣的方式壓迫別人。」艾凌輕輕一笑，在床上翻了個身，「為什麼統治這門學問，從以前到現在都是差不多的作法──因為人的劣根性從來就沒有改變啊。」  
　　把艾提魯諾移民逼入絕境的，除了外在不友善的環境，更因為他們將希望寄託在一個強者身上，期待對方做到普通人辦不到的事情。　　  
　　「所有東西都有代價，為了實現不可能的願望，他們在不知不覺中付出的種種代價，養出Viper Hiss這條毒蛇──先是金錢與權力，然後沒有了自由，最後連交出生命也變成理所當然的事情。  
　　「像你、方古跟奧萊恩陛下這樣的國王，不是世世代代都有的。遇到好國王是大家的福氣，如果遇不到只能交給時間，期待下一個繼位的人會更好，權力集中就是這麼一回事*。」  
　　沉默了半晌，霍普看向床位另一端，向艾凌搖了搖頭。  
　　「我覺得，大家只是想得到幸福而已。也許支持錯的人，也付出龐大的代價──最後還是會發現自己的不對，重新做出選擇。」  
　　艾凌雙眼微瞇，視線依舊銳利：「如果沒有選擇機會呢？醒悟的只有少數，大部分人都被假象蒙蔽的話，又能做到什麼？」  
　　「那，我會把想法傳達給身邊的人。」  
　　也許不是每顆種子都能開花結果，寒冬過後有一兩株萌芽的幼苗，那樣就足夠了。  
　　「唉……反正你們這種性格的人，就是需要我們幫忙顧著背後。」艾凌直起身子，隔空拍了拍霍普的肩膀，「如果這是你的信念，就抬頭挺胸繼續走下去吧！被你吸引到身邊的夥伴們，一定也是這麼想的。」  
　　所以現在，為了走更長遠的路，先好好休息一下──這麼說著的艾凌，順手把霍普按回床上，替他拉好棉被。  
　　「不管發生什麼事，絕對會保護好你們的……不惜一切代價。」  
　　熄燈前一秒，茶色眼瞳流轉著複雜的光彩，而後靜靜沒入黑暗之中。  
  
*關於權力集中：推薦大家去看《動物農莊》跟《銀河英雄傳說》，實際體會裡面論辯的精彩。  
  
  
（八）  
　　初始之星【秘斯特羅】的神殿，披戴斗篷的身影步上階梯，繼而摘下自己頭頂的兜帽，走向神殿內部。  
　　察覺不尋常的動靜，跪坐祈禱的守護者睜開眼睛，將視線移到來訪者身上。  
　　「原來是你，星之觀測者。今天是為何前來？」  
　　克斯向對方微一欠身，隨即搖了搖頭：「我已經不再是觀測者了，維加大人。」  
　　「呵……瞧我這記性，一直改不了口。」維加從地面直起身子，溫柔而篤定地開口：「告訴我，曾經的觀測者──前來此處尋覓的你，心中可有任何疑問？」  
　　「……真是什麼都瞞不過您。」  
　　帶著幾不可見的苦笑，克斯隨著對方走向神殿深處，得以坐望璀璨星空的庭園。當他們在桌前坐定，貼心的侍者隨後送上熱騰騰的茶水，分別沏給兩人。  
　　「像這樣一起喝茶，感覺真是不可思議呢。」輕啜香茗的維加將茶杯放置桌上，仰望頭頂數不盡的星斗，「被稱作【初始之日】，星玉分裂成六塊碎片的那天，對我來說不過發生在幾年前，實際上已經是流傳千年的故事了。」  
　　「確實，雖然跟您不盡相同，我也有類似的體會。」  
　　面對維加表露好奇的眼神，克斯追憶自己穿梭於六星的歲月，娓娓道來。  
　　「日復一日、年復一年……時間一刻不停地往前，星球的運行不曾發生變化，同樣也沒有任何在我心中停駐的事物──代替您觀測這個世界，即使過了千年的時光，對我來說一樣是稍縱即逝的。」  
　　「說到這個，卡培拉神官告訴我，原本你打算讓這個世界步向滅亡。有過那種想法的你，對現狀又抱持什麼看法？」  
　　「我不後悔守護了這個世界，但這並非觀測者的職責，而是屬於『克斯』的私心。」彷彿對自己訴說一般，克斯低頭輕訴話語：「十幾年來的時光，與千年的歲月相比，明明如此微不足道……跟霍普相處的記憶，依然是我心中最為珍貴，完全無法割捨的部分。」  
　　為此，克斯在最後一刻改變心意，選擇少年所期望的那個未來。  
　　「只不過，我認為一個合格的觀測者，應該秉持客觀而不偏頗的立場，從旁觀察世界──當初選擇進入人類生活的我，早就已經失職了。如此便能得證，我所做的確實是沒有客觀性，自私自利的抉擇。」  
　　「這樣的自私，給你重要的人帶來困擾了嗎？」  
　　「……並沒有……」  
　　克斯沉吟片刻，猛然又抬起頭，望向眼前笑盈盈的維加。  
　　「您什麼都知道嗎？」  
　　「不，我什麼都不知道。」維加端起磁杯，再次抿了一口茶水，「看來你所追尋的答案，其實一直都在心裡。」  
　　「您還是跟以前一樣，擅長疏導人心呢。」飲盡杯中的琥珀色液體，克斯從座位站了起來，「謝謝您的幫助，我這就告辭了。」  
　　「不客氣，這都是注定好的緣分──就連你今天出現在這裡，也是眾星所指引的結果。」  
　　對上克斯困惑的表情，維加抬手招呼侍者，向對方吩咐了幾句。侍者離開沒多久，一道身影隨即踏入庭園，筆直向他們走來……

✦　　　✦　　　✦

　　趕在入夜之前，霍普跟艾凌回到王城，向方古報告這次調查結果。另有任務的哥達也已經回來這裡，跟霍普他們一起待在座前階梯之下。  
　　沉默著聽到最後，方古略一頷首，內心似乎已有定見：「我明白了，這次辛苦你們兩位，剩下就交給貝斯堤亞處理吧。」  
　　「方古打算怎麼處置Viper Hiss？」儘管知道鄰國不可能干涉些什麼，霍普還是忍不住出言詢問。  
　　「目前的當務之急是逮捕核心成員，根據犯行的輕重給予不同懲處。」方古一邊說，一邊後仰，用自己的頭部抵住王座，「至於主謀勢必要處以極刑，不然沒辦法給大眾一個交代……這點我很遺憾。」  
　　「沒關係，我明白的，方古也不要放在心上。」  
　　即使想要網開一面，國王必須帶頭遵循國家法律，否則無法成為人民的表率之外，還會導致法律形同虛設，引發更嚴重的後果。  
　　「對了，霍普是繼續留在貝斯堤亞嗎？如果要返回艾提魯諾，我這邊可以派飛船送你回去。」  
　　聽聞方古的提議，霍普急忙向他搖手：「不用這麼麻煩啦！你們忙完再送我回去就好。」  
　　「就是說啊！我跟霍普才見面幾天，您居然就要拆散我們……」  
　　「嗚嗚～～艾凌，我好捨不得你！」  
　　「我也不想跟你分開啊，霍普～～！」  
　　「好了好了，你們都可以留下來，別再秀恩愛了。」方古啞然失笑，招手叫人準備客房。  
　　談話到一個段落，以霍普為首的一行人離開謁見廳，艾凌則是宣稱臨時有事，回客房之前就脫隊了。  
　　「剛剛還說不想分開，現在就已經跑走了，真是翻臉比翻書還快！」踏入客房，霍普忍不住埋怨了兩句，「欸，哥達也這麼覺得吧？」  
　　顯然心不在焉，哥達隨便應了一聲：「嗯。」  
　　「……總覺得，今天的哥達有點安靜，怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「沒有，你多心了。」  
　　早在謁見廳談話時，霍普就覺得哪裡不對勁──比如剛才他跟艾凌抱在一起，平常的哥達早就白眼翻到天邊去，今天卻只是沉默以對，完全不理會他們。  
　　原本以為是不敢打擾他們談正事，沒想到就連私下獨處，哥達都還是悶不吭聲的。  
　　「真的嗎？該不會是不舒服吧？」  
　　正想伸手觸碰對方額頭，未料哥達身體一顫，用力拍開霍普的手。  
　　「啊……我……」  
　　看到微微泛紅的手背，這才如夢初醒的哥達愣了愣，一臉歉疚看著霍普。  
　　「……對不、起──」  
　　沒讓哥達把話說完，霍普伸出雙手，緊緊將他抱入懷中。沉默片刻之後，哥達緊繃的身體逐漸放鬆下來，得以用雙手回抱對方。  
　　「我真的不懂……就只是、喜歡一個人……為什麼這麼痛苦？」哥達虛弱而破碎的聲音，從他倚靠霍普的肩膀處傳來，隱約帶著些許鼻音：「這樣……太奇怪了……」  
　　「嗯……真的很奇怪。」  
　　事實上，自己比什麼都能體會──這種對一切莫可奈何，卻始終無法捨棄的心情──就像喜歡著克斯，是多麼無能為力的事情，同樣的道理。  
  
  
（九）  
　　自己的感情是什麼時候變質的，霍普已經記不清楚了。唯一明白的是，面對克斯的時候，不再滿足於家人抑或朋友的關係，而是某種更為熱切、想要獨佔一個人的渴求……  
　　『克斯既然變成人類了，有打算跟誰組成家庭嗎？』  
　　一日，兩人在城鎮閒逛之後，霍普若無其事地問道。  
　　克斯微偏腦袋，顯然對這個問題感到不解：『我的家人一直都是霍普啊。』  
　　『我說的是結婚，或者生小孩那種。』  
　　『原來你指生殖行為？』  
　　學者氣息的克斯回答得一本正經，倒讓提問的霍普有些尷尬了起來。  
　　『呃，最後確實是那樣啦……在那之前有更重要的事情吧？比如談戀愛之類的。』  
　　克斯從以前就受到周遭，尤其是女性們的歡迎，這點在逛街的時候尤為明顯，從他收到的贈品跟優惠就能略見一斑。  
　　『目前我沒有那樣的想法。』頓了一頓，克斯又補充道：『如果哪天緣分到了，應該也不會排斥吧。』  
　　『……說得也是！凡事都講究緣分嘛。』  
　　話雖如此，假如那一天真的到來，自己是否能維持住笑容，祝福克斯跟他的伴侶──  
　　『別擔心，無論外界如何變化，我跟霍普的緣分都是剪不斷的。』  
　　彷彿看穿他的惴惴不安，克斯敞開雙臂，將霍普納入懷中，用掌心在他背部輕輕拍著。  
　　『嗯，我知道。』  
　　從以前到現在，克斯從來不違背承諾，相信這次也是一樣──有所改變的是不願安於現狀，想要更進一步的自己。  
　　原本盼望著克斯回來，只要他陪在身邊就覺得滿足了……隨著欲念不斷在心中滋長，自己開始想念過去，那段可以理所當然獨佔克斯，兩人相依為命的時日。

　　只能放在內心深處，這份無處宣洩的情感，終於在某天目睹克斯和女官談笑風生時，以最惡劣的形式爆發出來。  
　　『你們聊天聊得很開心嘛。』  
　　等女官走遠，離開陰影處的霍普靠在王宮柱子上，不帶感情地說道。  
　　『開心……？確實，能夠與人交流知識，對我來說是一件愉快的事情。』  
　　『那你以後都去找她聊天好了。』  
　　自己真正想說的，明明就不是這種話，此時已無法壓抑潰堤的情緒。  
　　兩人接連好幾天都忙於公務，除了談正事跟處理文件之外，私底下根本沒機會聊天……而霍普萬萬沒想到，午後好不容易忙裡偷閒，利用休息時間來找克斯，看見的卻是剛才那種情景。  
　　『你在生氣嗎？』  
　　『我幹嘛要生氣？遇到投緣的女孩子很好呀！』試圖表現出無所謂的樣子，霍普大幅度聳了聳肩，『先是上班聊天，然後假日去約會……不久之後，大概要叫一聲嫂子了吧。』  
　　『你未免想得太遠。』克斯輕輕搖頭，將手中的資料堆疊整齊，『我還有公文要處理，先回辦公處了。』  
　　『也是啦！早點處理完工作，才能去找人家。』  
　　『霍普，如果你很累的話，要不要去休息──』  
　　『就說我沒事了！！』  
　　其實自己也明白，想得到他人的注意力，絕對不是用這種招致反感的方式。但是……面對克斯平靜無波，好似沒把同一件事情放在心上的表情，就是忍不住心頭火起。  
　　兩人在走廊上的爭執聲，終究引來僕役們的側目。自知理虧，霍普轉身背向對方，頭也不回離去。

　　處理公務到晚上，霍普總算冷靜下來，對自己先前的行為感到愧疚。一番心理建設後，霍普前往文官辦公處，克斯平常的工作場所。  
　　其實按照正常上班時間，克斯早就可以回家了。如果不是為了等霍普，他根本不用留到這麼晚……念及至此，霍普心中越發過意不去。  
　　不一會兒抵達目的地，霍普小心翼翼，從辦公處門後探出頭：『克斯？』  
　　聽到呼喚聲，克斯將視線從桌面書本移開，轉而望向門口。  
　　『是霍普啊。工作完成了嗎？』  
　　『差不多了。』  
　　『那就好，有什麼需要幫忙的，儘管跟我說。』  
　　明明是被遷怒的一方，克斯依舊像平常一樣面帶笑容，彷彿下午的衝突不曾發生過。內心幾乎被愧疚所淹沒，霍普快步走到對方身邊，從旁環抱克斯的肩膀。  
　　『對不起，我不該對克斯生氣……』無法直視那雙蒼藍眼眸，霍普繼續低頭訴說：『我只要一想到，克斯也許會被人搶走……就覺得心裡很難過。』  
　　『之前我答應過你，會讓這段緣分一直持續下去，霍普不相信我嗎？』  
　　『我知道克斯一向說話算話，可是……』  
　　『可是？』  
　　『我想要克斯，只屬於我一個人。』  
　　當想法化作話語，意念便在心中具體成形。不同於家人，也不只是朋友，這樣的感情被人稱之為──  
　　冷不防，克斯用兩手抓住他的肩膀，強行與霍普拉開距離。跟不上狀況的霍普愣了幾秒，而後一動也不動，就只是呆然注視對方。  
　　『霍普，你是不是誤會了什麼？』克斯緊蹙著眉頭，語氣也格外嚴肅，『也許是我一直陪在你身邊，讓你產生這樣的錯覺，但家人跟戀人是兩種截然不同的關係，不能混為一談。』  
　　『我沒有搞混……！』  
　　『聽我說，你的世界已經不只是那個家，以後一定還會遇到更多人。』克斯抬起手，輕輕碰觸霍普的臉頰，『也許你現在覺得非我不可……等時間一拉長，會有不同想法的。』  
　　努力壓抑住情緒，霍普開口詢問：『那克斯呢？我在你心中，扮演怎樣的角色？』  
　　『霍普是重要的家人──從以前到現在，一直都是。』  
　　克斯貼在臉上的手掌，明明是那麼溫暖，說出口的話語卻彷彿將人推入冰窖，寒意直達胸臆。  
　　『……嗯。』霍普往後退縮，朝眼前的人露出笑容，『對不起，我不會再說了。』  
　　如果這種想法，只會讓克斯感到困擾……從今而後都要收在心底深處，不能再次掛在嘴上。  
　　『我還有一點工作要忙，克斯先回去吧。』  
　　『霍普──』  
　　『不用等我沒關係！』不願聆聽克斯的回應，霍普掉頭跑向辦公處入口，奪門而出。  
　　之後自己會加倍努力，變回跟平常一樣的霍普，所以──至少現在，讓他一個人好好哀悼，這段尚未開始就已經結束的初戀。  
  
  
（十）  
　　夜晚的客房，霍普坐在床沿，向哥達講述自己先前的遭遇。  
　　「等我回辦公室，剛好收到方古的通知，馬上就動身去找你了。」  
　　回頭想想，方古之所以沒有解釋太多，直接叫霍普去港口找哥達，肯定是因為他那時的臉色太差吧。  
　　「我們運氣真不好，都喜歡上不會回應自己的人。」霍普嘆了口氣，一臉遺憾看著哥達，「要是我喜歡哥達就好了，感覺你會是個賢內助，又這麼可愛……」  
　　「你說誰可愛？咬你喔！」顯然對此耿耿於懷，哥達擺出兇惡的表情，張口作勢咬人。  
　　「唉～～真搞不懂方古為什麼拒絕你，我都替他覺得可惜了。」  
　　「沒辦法，畢竟是貝斯堤亞的國王……搞不好克斯也是這樣才不能回應你。」  
　　「身為國王的我都沒問題了，他有什麼意見？」內心一陣酸楚，霍普不由得低下頭，「而且，就算是為了我好……還是會難過啊……」  
　　眼見對方一臉黯然，哥達默默把肩膀湊了過去，讓霍普倚靠在他身上。兩人就這樣依偎著彼此，靜靜不發一語──  
　　「哎呀，打擾你們了嗎？」  
　　來者跨坐在窗台，朝房內不約而同看向自己的兩人，輕輕抿唇一笑。  
　　「克、克勞……？」  
　　霍普一臉不敢置信，凝望那改換黑色裝束，瘦高的藍髮青年。  
　　本能察覺事態不妙，哥達挺身擋在霍普前方，厲聲質問：「你是什麼人？」  
　　「我是什麼人？既然你們把Viper Hiss稱作毒蛇，那我就是蛇的心臟吧。」  
　　一反迄今的笨拙形象，克勞在轉瞬間翻過窗櫺，俐落身段比美曾是刺客的艾凌。  
　　「能有今天，要感謝您的一路提攜呢！霍普國王陛下。」克勞抽出短劍，有如蛇類昂首一般，向他們擺開攻擊架式……

　　夜間來自衛兵的緊急通報，驚動了正在部屬圍捕行動的方古。  
　　「方古陛下！有人入侵王宮，已經突破內部防守了！！」  
　　受到輕傷的衛兵，跌跌撞撞衝進王宮會議廳，只差沒有跪倒在地面。  
　　趕在衛兵倒地之前，方古一把扶住他，「入侵者往哪裡去？」  
　　「客……客房……」  
　　撇下背後騷動的群臣，方古在瞬間顯現棕茶色的獸耳，以超乎常人的速度趕往客房所在地。  
　　「您比預想中來得慢呢，方古陛下。」  
　　方古用全速抵達現場，所見依舊是克勞帶著冰冷微笑，將短刀抵在霍普的脖子上──到了這個地步，再怎麼不甘願也只能選擇談判。  
　　不著痕跡瞥向同樣被黑衣人箝制的哥達，方古握緊雙手，盡全力維持表面的冷靜。  
　　「這麼大費周章，你們的目的是什麼？」  
　　環顧周遭，隨著方古一同前來增援的衛兵，克勞冷冷說道：「在那之前，先讓你的衛兵們離開這裡。」  
　　「方古陛下……」  
　　向一臉憂心的近衛隊長搖了搖頭，方古命令他們退下，再次轉身面對那人。  
　　「現在可以了吧？」  
　　「多謝。聽說您打算對Viber Hiss痛下殺手，既然如此……貝斯堤亞的軍艦，可否借在下一用？」  
　　「方古，不要聽他的！Viber Hiss打算用軍艦把所有人帶走──」  
　　「小弟，你再多說一句，刀劍是不長眼的喔？」克勞向黑衣人微揚下巴，刀刃隨即抵住哥達的頸動脈。  
　　遵照克勞提出的要求，無疑是縱放人犯，甚至讓他們坐擁國家級的武力。可是不接受談判條件，假如艾提魯諾的國王客死異鄉，勢必引發更嚴重的外交問題……  
　　「克勞，你挾持人質是為了確保安全吧？」霍普看向一臉焦急的朋友們，以格外平靜的語氣說道：「既然如此，艾提魯諾的國王就已經足夠了，沒必要把其他人帶在身邊。」  
　　克勞並沒有馬上回話，深不可測的雙眼緊盯著霍普，倏地輕笑出聲。  
　　「說得也是，就用那位獸人小弟來交換軍艦如何？方古陛下。」  
　　「好。」方古深深吐息，從懷中取出一塊金屬板，「這是軍艦的啟動鑰匙，你讓部下過來拿吧。」  
　　「我怎麼知道鑰匙是真是假？」  
　　「艾提魯諾的國王還在你手上，我能玩什麼花樣？」  
　　「哼，咱們等著瞧。」  
　　克勞再次昂首示意，部下架著哥達來到方古面前，接過鑰匙後將他用力往前一推。  
　　腳步踉蹌，險些摔倒的哥達落入一個厚實懷抱，抬頭隨即對上方古擔心的目光。  
　　「沒事吧？」  
　　「方古，你……」  
　　不遠處傳來一記悶聲，哥達猛然反應過來，只見克勞手裡橫抱著昏迷的霍普，與手下從窗台一躍而下。  
　　「霍普！」哥達試圖趕到窗邊，不料被人從後方拉住。  
　　按住哥達的肩膀，方古向他搖搖頭，「別去了，現在沒人能阻止他們。」  
　　「……那你剛剛就不該換我回來啊！！」哥達眼裡含著淚水，一拳揍在方古的胸口，「你就這樣、讓霍普被帶走……他一個人怎麼辦？！」  
　　方古保持緘默，縱容哥達一次又一次，不斷捶打他的身體。  
　　「就算是你的部下……我只是平民！怎麼可以、拿那麼重要的東西──」  
　　話語沒能說到最後，哥達被強而有力的雙手扣住，直要揉進身體一般緊緊抱入懷中。  
　　「沒有比你更重要的東西。」  
　　聽到這番話，哥達不禁一愣，原本打算掙扎都停下動作。  
　　「幸好，是霍普跟你一起被抓……這種想法如果被大家知道，所有人都會指責我吧。」  
　　於情於理，艾提魯諾的國王都不能被犧牲掉──然而哥達並非如此，以一國之君的立場來說，沒理由為了區區一個人民，拿自家軍艦來交換。  
　　「為什麼？方古你不是……不要我嗎……？」  
　　「是因為太重要了，才希望你不要浪費時間在我身上。」從哥達的肩膀抬起頭，方古溫言說道：「也許哪天會出現一個更適合你，也沒有國家包袱的人……」  
　　「你到底哪裡聽不懂了？我喜歡的是Burst Roar曾經的首領，也是貝斯堤亞國王，看起來老是不務正業，其實比誰都認真在管理國家……因為是這樣的你，才會喜歡上的！！」  
　　「嗯，我知道。」  
　　「你又知道什麼？！」  
　　「在你察覺自己心意之前，我早就一直看著你了。」  
　　「咦……？」  
　　視線與金茶色的眼瞳相對，哥達這才明白──裡面自始至終，都只有他一個人的身影。  
  
  
（十一）  
　　兩人的深情凝望，最後是被一連串刻意的咳嗽聲打斷。  
　　「咳咳～～我是不想破壞氣氛啦！但你們再不快點，真的會來不及哦？」  
　　「艾、艾凌？！你什麼時候在那裡的……」  
　　看到縮在角落的人影，哥達臉頰一紅，連忙把方古推到旁邊去。  
　　「我一開始就在啊。」  
　　「如果你一直都在，霍普跟哥達怎麼會被挾持？」把握到關鍵字，方古沉聲問道。  
　　面對這番質問，艾凌只是俏皮地吐了吐舌頭，「哎呀，說溜嘴了。」  
　　「所以……你明明知情，卻放任Viper Hiss的人入侵王宮？」  
　　「沒辦法，只有你們會相信那種人。先是在港口，然後又在城鎮偶遇，甚至主動提供情報，怎麼想都覺得太巧了……」  
　　碰的一聲，方古揪住前刺客的衣領，狠狠將他壓制在牆面。  
　　「朋友的性命不是給你開玩笑的！！因為你的姑息，有多少人因此受害，你難道不知道嗎？！」  
　　「那我倒是想問您，當初怎麼不讓哥達擔任誘餌？」艾凌冷著一張臉，就連語氣也讓人不寒而慄，「在您猶豫不決的這段期間，搞不好又有獸人被當成商品賣掉──被私心蒙蔽的您，為他們做了什麼？」  
　　不等方古回答，艾凌又像沒事人一樣，露出與平常別無二致的笑容。  
　　「以防萬一先聲明下，我這人是很重視朋友的！要是沒有做足準備，我可不敢隨便讓人把霍普擄走。」  
　　「照你的說法，是有什麼安排嗎？」儘管仍揪住對方的領口，方古稍微放鬆了手勁。  
　　「沒錯，現在就是收網的時機。」艾凌一個欠身，輕輕鬆鬆掙脫束縛，「我這就動身，前往敵艦營救艾提魯諾國王，麻煩您派兵尾隨後方，等我一打信號就可以開火。」  
　　「好，我會交代下去……你也好自為之。」用嚴厲的眼神掃視對方，方古快步走向門口，「哥達，我們走了。」  
　　哥達搖了搖頭，拉住準備跳窗的艾凌，篤定地開口：「我跟艾凌一起去。」  
　　「你確定？先不說能力問題，你家國王似乎不太想放人。」對上方古簡直能殺人的目光，艾凌暗自咋舌。  
　　「霍普為了救我，獨自承擔人質的風險……如果這次又丟下朋友不管，我一定會後悔。」  
　　當年哥達跟著父親到阿爾巴做生意，意外認識了化名「安柏」的卡內里亞國王，看到他每天煩惱苦悶的模樣，於是許下一起旅行的約定──不料在毫無自覺的情況下，自己丟下了卡內里亞一個人，讓他獨自承擔痛苦，以至於最後求助星玉這種毀滅性的力量。  
　　所以這次，既然自己擁有選擇的機會，直到最後都會跟朋友站在一起。  
　　眼看無法說服哥達，方古向他們靠近了一步，「如果你堅持要去，我可以一起──」  
　　「方古還有身為國王的任務吧？我相信你可以做好……」望向駐足在門邊的身影，哥達朝他的國王輕輕一笑，「方古也可以，試著相信我看看？」  
　　沉默片刻，方古終於緩慢而悠長地，向哥達點了點頭。  
　　目睹這番互動的艾凌吹了聲口哨，大剌剌地把手勾上哥達的肩膀，一臉得意看著方古的眉頭不停跳動。  
　　「那麼，我們去去就回來！」  
　　艾凌說完，隨即帶著哥達越過窗台，兩人穩穩落在停靠外面的飛船上。

　　「哥達，等等你就躲在會合地點，一接到人馬上開這台飛船離開。」  
　　跟蹤軍艦的路上，艾凌一邊駕駛飛船，一邊向哥達給出指示。  
　　「那你呢？我們走掉的話，你怎麼辦？」  
　　「軍艦裡面都有逃生艙之類的，總是會有辦法啦。」用笑容安撫哥達之後，艾凌轉而注視前方，低聲說道：「那種買賣人口，任意操控別人人生的傢伙……我一個都不會放過。」  
　　面對無垠夜空，深褐色的眼眸利如刀鋒，隱約流露出一絲殺意。

✦　　　✦　　　✦

　　門扉發出開啟聲，Viper Hiss的成員走進軍艦的司令室，向克勞報告現況。  
　　「首領，我們已經離開貝斯堤亞的領空，目前沒有遭受追擊。」  
　　「好，就保持這個速度，全速往艾提魯諾前進。」  
　　「是！」  
　　目送部下離去的身影，克勞緩緩閉上眼睛，一時百感交集。  
　　「呵，真是沒想到……這輩子還有機會回去。」低聲喃念著，青年的思緒飄回昔日，自己還是孩童的那段歲月。

　　當年離開艾提魯諾的時候，沒有人知道戰爭會持續到什麼時候……現在回想起來，或許該感謝他們的領主貪生怕死，眼看阿爾巴用壓倒性的軍事能力攻城掠地，馬上做好撤退的準備，帶著自己的領民逃亡隔壁星球。  
　　對當時的孩童來說，打仗是大人們的事情，橫豎與自己無關。也有不少孩子把遠離家園當成郊遊，反正沒幾天就回家了，沒什麼好害怕的──當孩子們踏上完全陌生的環境，面對那些從未親眼見過的人種，才發現自己早已回不去曾經的生活，不得不在這裡落腳。  
　　當時的貝斯堤亞國王下令，讓他們前往沿海地區，一處人口較為稀疏的村子。事實上，那裡就是個什麼都沒有的小漁村，也難怪人口外流嚴重，有空間接納其他星球的外來者。  
　　成年獸人受到國王的影響，盡可能壓抑本性，協助流亡而來的人類難民；相形之下，孩童畢竟不懂得收斂自己的力量，這導致大大小小的衝突事件，變成鎮上日常光景的一部分。  
　　在衝突當中，獸性濃烈的孩子自然位居頂點，其次是擅長打架的普通人類，接著是一般獸人。幼時的他則是金字塔最下層，既瘦弱又不堪一擊的人類……可想而知，沒有能力的弱者淪為眾矢之的，理應是同胞的人類都害怕成為下一個目標，跟著周遭一起針對落敗者。  
　　不論人類或獸人，骨子裡根本是一樣的東西──多虧有那些人，自己才能建立這樣的認知，這未嘗不是一件好事。當然也不是沒跟家裡的人講過，往往只得到要忍耐、認命接受這種處境的說詞，到最後已經懶得多費唇舌。  
　　這樣的村子，乾脆毀掉算了！好不容易結束一天工作，又在小巷被打倒在地，搶走所剩無幾的工資，他不由自主生出這樣的想法。  
　　『喂！你們在幹什麼？！』  
　　不遠處傳來叫喊聲，隨後是一連串肢體衝突的雜音，已然迷茫的視線只能看到一個黑影，有如疾風般穿梭在人群……  
　　再次恢復意識時，自己不知為何已經躺在床上，床沿坐著一位不認識的黑髮少年。  
　　『太好了，你終於醒了！』  
　　『你……是誰……？』  
　　『我？我叫做榮德。』  
　　瞇起漆黑的雙眼，少年朝他大咧咧一笑，頭上那對圓圓的獸耳跟著動了一動。  
  
  
（十二）  
　　當霍普從沉眠中甦醒，眼前又是一片深不見底的黑暗。儘管試圖移動，手腳都被枷鎖緊緊束縛的情況下，就連從地面起身都難以做到。  
　　遠處倏地傳來腳步聲，不斷接近這裡，最後停留在某個定點──下一秒，門鎖被開啟，令人目眩的光亮照入室內。  
　　「您沒事吧？霍普陛下。」  
　　格外耳熟的嗓音從上方傳來，霍普用力眨了眨眼，望向來者所在的方位：「拉茲？！」  
　　「別動，這就給您鬆綁。」沉默寡言的前阿爾巴國王侍衛，蹲下身來解開霍普的枷鎖。  
　　「你怎麼會在這裡……？」等待解鎖的過程，霍普不由得脫口詢問。  
　　那場圍繞星玉的騷動之後，卡內里亞國王引咎退位，帶著自己的侍衛隱居起來，理論上自此不再過問世事才對。  
　　「是艾凌大人的請託，也是卡內里亞陛下的願望。」小小的電子音過後，枷鎖盡數鬆脫，拉茲逐一將之剝除，「對於當初犯下的過錯，陛下一直很歉疚……有機會貢獻一份心力，我們自然義不容辭。」  
　　「原來是這樣。」重獲自由的霍普活動一下手腳，對黑衣侍衛露出笑容，「不管怎麼說，謝謝你們願意幫忙。」  
　　依舊寡言的拉茲搖了搖頭，帶頭走向房間門口，「我帶您離開這裡，走吧。」

　　兩人來到軍艦的走道，霍普一路繃緊神經，跟隨拉茲飛快的腳步前進。  
　　「對了，拉茲是怎麼混進來的？」  
　　「當初艾凌大人受命調查此事，就向卡內里亞陛下請求協助，讓我以臥底的身分潛入Viper Hiss。主要目的是找出首領的真實身分，其次則是在設局交易過程中，出手營救我方擔任誘餌的人員。」  
　　「什麼設局交易？」  
　　「原本的計畫是由貝斯堤亞提供適當人選，假裝被賣入集團，再由卡內里亞陛下資助阿爾巴的貴族，向其購買『商品』。」拉茲的說話聲毫無起伏，完全聽不出他們正在快速移動，「最後因為方古陛下不同意，計畫也就中止，改成臨機應變的方式進行。」  
　　「好像有點複雜……不過我也因此得救了，幸好你在這裡。」說到這裡，霍普頓了一頓，而後下定決心開口：「拉茲，除了Viper Hiss的成員之外，這艘軍艦上還有什麼人？」  
　　「就我所知，作為商品的獸人們也被關押在這裡。」  
　　「那，可以陪我去救他們嗎？」  
　　拉茲聞言回過頭，擺明一臉困擾：「我收到的命令是營救人質，換言之只限於您一人。」  
　　「我知道，但那些貝斯堤亞人也是無辜的，不能放著他們不管吧？」試圖貫徹自己的主張，霍普再追加一個籌碼：「你不是說卡內里亞陛下，對當初的事情感到歉疚嗎？既然如此，現在就是報答貝斯堤亞跟艾提魯諾的時候啊！」  
　　權且不論能否消除罪惡感，至少就客觀立場來說，此舉肯定會提升卡內里亞國王對外的形象，相信拉茲心裡也是明白的。  
　　「……我明白了，就照您說的吧。」拉茲轉了個方向行進，語氣格外嚴正地聲明：「前提是如果狀況生變，請無論如何都要聽從我的指示。」  
　　「沒問題！謝謝你，拉茲。」  
　　總算放下心中一塊大石，霍普踏著格外輕盈的步伐，追上一如既往把人甩在後方的拉茲。

　　與此同時，艾凌踏入司令室，準備解除包圍軍艦的防護罩。曾經的刺客踏著無聲步伐，小心來到房間一隅的控制盤前，準備押下按鈕……  
　　「居然有鼠輩潛入這裡，真是自投羅網。」  
　　千鈞一髮之際，艾凌躲過來自背後的凌厲攻勢，幾縷鮮紅髮絲隨風飄散。  
　　「誰是鼠輩還不知道呢！Viper Hiss首領，克勞閣下。」不過一眨眼的時間，艾凌的兩手都抓滿暗器，朝克勞露出凜冽的笑容，「打從被賣掉的那一天，我就在內心發誓──總有一天，要讓你們這些人口販子付出代價！！」  
　　艾凌手中的暗器齊發，只見克勞舉劍揮砍，擋下撲面而來的數枚凶刃，室內鏗鏘作響。  
　　眼見突襲無效，艾凌輕輕嘖了一聲，再次取出黑色短刃。這次他採用反手握刀，盡可能壓低身段，隨時準備出擊。  
　　「你也是受害者？明明是人類……」  
　　「說什麼呢？人類做的壞事沒比較少。」  
　　「的確，我同意你的看法。」  
　　「套交情是沒用的喔！除了你的性命，我不接受其他賠償方式。」即使得到認同，艾凌依舊冷笑著回話。  
　　「我沒那個意思，想要就來取吧──如果你有那個本事，能夠殺掉我的話。」  
　　說罷，克勞提起長劍，架在前方擺出迎擊之勢。對面的艾凌則是足尖一點，看似撲向旁邊牆壁，實則利用反彈加速度的力量，刀尖直指眼前男子的咽喉──  
　　「都給我住手！！」  
　　清亮的聲音打斷這場對決，兩人分別拉開距離，向司令室的門口望去。  
　　「霍普你來幹嘛，快離開！」艾凌放聲大喊，目光再次鎖定眼前的藍髮男子。  
　　「我不走，除非艾凌答應我不要動手。」  
　　「別開玩笑了，就算是你求情也沒用……」艾凌握緊手中短刃，露出未曾輕易示人的陰鷙神情，「像這樣恣意破壞，糟蹋別人生命的傢伙，根本沒資格活在這個世上！！」  
　　「也許吧……克勞做的事情，不可能輕易被原諒的。」霍普瞥了藍髮青年一眼，將視線轉回艾凌身上，「可是，就算他犯了罪，艾凌也已經不是刺客了。不論是我或方古，甚至奧萊恩國王都有資格下令讓他接受法律制裁，完全不需要艾凌自己動手啊！  
　　「即使面對犯罪的人，不能為了制裁他，因此犯下同樣的罪過。艾凌你也說過，權力集中在少數人手上是危險的，因為人們總是重蹈覆轍，用自己的權力去壓迫別人──所以我們才需要夥伴，一起做出更好的決定，不是嗎？」  
　　當初接下艾提魯諾的王位，霍普三天兩頭就跑去請教以前的大臣，連其他星球的國王都常常被他拉著問了老半天……明明沒人有義務要教他，結果還是受到來自周遭的幫助。  
　　而此時此刻，就是自己以國王的身分，回報迄今所有人心意的時候。  
　　「我以艾提魯諾國王之名在此宣言，未來將集合所有與涉及此案的國家，召開聯合法庭予以審理。」  
　　就算無法讓所有人都滿意，還是可以集結多數的力量，設想各種不足或遺漏之處，讓答案盡可能趨近最善──也許這趟意外之旅，就是為了告訴他這個道理。  
　　「而且艾凌還不知道吧？剛才我跟拉茲去了一趟牢房，狀況跟之前不一樣了。」  
　　「啊？什麼狀況──」  
　　「不好意思，我沒打算接受什麼審判。」當事人的克勞攤開雙手，一臉坦然說道：「不管以前有什麼目的，現在我只想要一個休息的地方……」  
　　一語未畢，克勞掉轉劍尖的方向，筆直往霍普襲來。  
　　「霍普！！」  
　　鏘然一響，反射性閉眼的霍普只聽到金屬碰撞聲，並沒有受到想像中的重創。  
　　「真是危險呢。離開我的視線也不過幾天，怎麼就惹上這種麻煩了？」  
　　「……克斯……」  
　　兩人明明只分開數日，根本比不上當初在秘斯特羅一別就是數年……再次見到那張熟悉的容顏，依舊讓霍普的內心為之震顫，一時說不出完整的話語。  
  
  
（十三）  
　　方才危急之時，克斯是用匕首架開克勞的攻擊。通常來說這是不可能的，不過已經變成人類，又乍看弱不經風的克斯，在魔法方面的造詣遠比普通人來得強大。  
　　當初為了取回人類姿態，除了接受維加跟卡培拉的幫助之外，克斯本人也接受了相關訓練，得以掌握等同秘斯特羅神官階級的神力──正因如此，即使是一柄小小的匕首，克勞依舊不敵其力，整個人被彈飛到司令室牆壁上。  
　　「你還好嗎？有沒有哪裡受傷？」騰出一手捧住霍普的臉，克斯擔心地查看確認。  
　　「我沒事，只是有點嚇到……」  
　　「這樣啊，我明白了。」克斯點了點頭，轉向倒臥牆壁前的克勞，冷冷說道：「居然讓我的霍普擔驚受怕，你是要用一隻眼睛，還是一隻手臂來償還呢？」  
　　「慢著……！這也太誇張了，克斯快住手！」  
　　「一點都不誇張，光是打算傷害你，這人就足以罪該萬死。」  
　　總是溫柔凝視自己的蒼色眼眸，此時彷彿覆蓋一層冰霜，足以凍傷所有冒犯之人。  
　　「就算我已經失去力量，無法像以前那樣為了你毀滅世界，消滅區區一名人類還是可以的。」  
　　「所以就說了，不用做到那種地步──」  
　　「克斯閣下，你還記得守護者交代了什麼嗎？」  
　　充滿威嚴的聲音傳入眾人耳裡，來者隨即踏著規律的步伐進入司令室，正是鋼鐵之星的奧萊恩國王。  
　　「守護者讓我們過來，是為了解決問題，不是製造更多的爭端。」  
　　「我當然沒忘，只是霍普更重要。」克斯想都沒想，瞬間回答道。  
　　「有一個不受控的部下，霍普也真是辛苦了。」重重嘆了口氣，奧萊恩轉頭望向前方，臉上寫著大事不妙的艾凌，「我記得當初是命令你協助貝斯堤亞國王，沒叫你暗殺任何人吧？」  
　　「不就是好人做到底嘛！只完成份內的工作，未免太不專業了……」  
　　「還敢頂嘴？！」  
　　「是！國王的命令是絕對的！」  
　　「哼……回去再好好整治你。」奧萊恩冷哼一聲，又以無比認真的口吻說道：「既然發誓成為我的刀刃，那麼只有我指向目標，才是你屠戮敵人的時候──這次別再忘記了，艾凌。」  
　　「我會銘記在心的，奧萊恩陛下。」  
　　對上奧萊恩的目光，艾凌難得一本正經，將手放在胸前起誓。  
　　「霍普！」  
　　司令室的大門再度開啟，哥達匆匆忙忙地衝了進來。  
　　「哥達？怎麼連你都來了……」霍普話還沒說完，被哥達狠狠在頭上敲了一記，「嗚！好痛～～！」  
　　「這個大笨蛋！居然讓方古拿軍艦來換我，怎麼不替自己想想啊？！」  
　　「因為克勞不可能放我走啊……我想說，至少讓你一個人脫困也好。」  
　　「你難道就沒想過，被留下來的人只會更難過嗎？」抓住霍普的衣擺，哥達緩緩垂下頭，「我原本以為……這次總算可以陪在你身邊，告訴你不會有事的……」  
　　霍普輕輕摟住友人，在他背上拍了一拍：「對不起，哥達……謝謝你願意來這裡，對我說這些話。」  
　　「下次再這樣，我就真的跟你絕交……！！」  
　　「不會了不會了，拜託相信我啦！」  
　　這邊還在吵鬧不休，兩道身影已經緩緩走進室內，靠近克勞倒臥的牆邊。為首的是手按長劍的拉茲，另一名則是披戴斗篷，尚未表露身分之人。  
　　「怎麼？換一個人來制裁我嗎？」饒是嘴角掛著鮮血，克勞依舊維持一貫的嘲弄語氣。  
　　「不──已經夠了，克勞。」  
　　來者摘下兜帽，露出跟頭髮同樣烏黑的圓形獸耳，而克勞一臉驚詫，呆呆注視眼前的人。  
　　「你……怎麼可能？！我收到消息明明是……」  
　　「我還活著喔！少一隻手臂就是了。」黑髮的獸人輕輕一笑，隨即在克勞面前蹲下，「不管你做了什麼，我們可以一起面對。所以……不要再想著一個人，就這樣孤單地去死。」  
　　「……榮德……」  
　　摟住只剩一條胳臂，依舊試圖安慰自己的友人，克勞緊緊靠在他的胸前，肩膀一陣起伏不止。

✦　　　✦　　　✦

　　榮德來自於貝斯堤亞的首都，是為了讓體弱多病的妹妹能夠療養，才舉家搬到這個海邊小鎮。  
　　曾經被人類與獸人針對，克勞受盡欺凌的生活，也在榮德的積極介入之後，正式劃下休止符──明明獸性不是那麼濃烈，榮德就是有辦法打贏比自己強大的對手，徹底翻轉村落的權力關係。  
　　『我到底該怎麼做，才能變得跟你一樣強？』  
　　某天克勞終於忍不住，提起勇氣向榮德詢問。事實上，榮德並沒有一開始就很會打架，是當初看到自家妹妹被其他人欺負，為了討回公道才積極磨練自己。  
　　『擁有想要保護的東西，人才會變得強大！雖然是我猜的啦。』記憶中的榮德搔了搔臉頰，有些難為情地對他說道。  
　　只要跟在那個人身邊，無論性格或實力都一無可取的自己，彷彿也擁有了什麼價值。儘管不知道有誰必須要守護，當時的克勞很確定，自己一點也不想失去現在的生活……不料，那樣閃閃發光的日子，猝然之間就宣告結束。  
　　從大人口中聽說Viper Hiss的傳聞，克勞跟所有人類的小孩一樣，認為這些事不關己，反正輪不到自己身上──直到那天路過小巷，聽到裡面傳來榮德的聲音。  
　　『放開我……！！你們、快放開──』  
　　一記清脆的巴掌聲，在陰暗無人的巷弄響起。而後又是一陣騷動，榮德似乎被人弄暈，幾名彪形大漢鬼鬼祟祟地走出小巷，扛著一個布袋揚長而去……沒有人知道，當時的克勞就在附近，縮在木箱之後瑟瑟發抖，縱容惡行發生在自己面前。  
　　過沒多久，貝斯堤亞的國王下令逮捕所有Viper Hiss的成員，沒想到在審問出失蹤者下落之前，那位首領已經搶先一步自盡，連帶所有交易內容都石沉大海……走訪榮德家裡，看到他一臉黯然的雙親以及妹妹，克勞終於明白自己能做什麼。  
　　克勞從底層一路往上挑戰，最終取得村裡的主宰地位。接著又藉由掌控整個村子，將自己的勢力延伸出去，接洽Viper Hiss的落網之魚，鼓吹他們重操舊業──只要嘗過甜頭的人，總會有犯癮的那一天，自己就等著那些大魚上鉤，從中挖掘榮德的去向。  
　　倘若能償還當初的罪孽，自己不後悔做出這樣的抉擇，即使背負所有罵名，甚至犧牲更多的人。如此就能徹底埋葬，那個曾經拋下朋友，只顧自身安全的克勞──  
　　『噯，榮德……等一切結束之後，你還願意當我的朋友嗎……？』  
　　夜深之際，無人應答的疑問，終究是消散在空氣之中，一如往常那樣。  
  
  
（十四）  
　　至此，發生在貝斯堤亞的事件告一個段落，霍普也啟程返回母國。之後歷經了漫長的會議，所有國王總算取得共識，敲定後續由各國推派代表，負責審理Viper Hiss一案。  
　　克勞確實做了不對的事情，可是他掌握的客戶名單，協助各國揪出不少貪贓枉法之徒……甚至連那些作為商品販售的人們，幾乎每個人都主動替他求情。  
　　「特別選擇家境困難的貝斯堤亞人，表面裝做拐賣人口，實際上把盈餘用來改善對方的家境──我說克斯，這該怎麼判刑才好？」  
　　晚上回到寢宮，精疲力盡的霍普抱住枕頭，在房間中央的大床上滾了一圈，抬頭望向端坐床沿的克斯。  
　　「反正接下來的事情，不是我們能夠置喙的。」克斯揚起笑容，輕輕撫摸霍普的頭髮，「你做的已經夠多了，就看他們怎麼為自己爭取吧。」  
　　不只是克勞，曾經被拐賣的榮德也是證人。拉瑪之所以最先破獲買賣人口的案件，就是因為克勞以為榮德已經遇害，主動向高層提供該名貴族犯罪的證據。不料榮德只是受了重傷，被好心的僕役掉包成其他屍體，暗中安排他搭上通往秘斯特羅的飛船，藉此尋求庇護。  
　　至於真相為何埋沒，是因為該名人類僕役即使被拷問致死，都為榮德保守這個秘密……所幸榮德順利抵達秘斯特羅，繼而找上維加幫忙，成功趕來阻止克勞尋短。  
　　「話說，克斯為什麼會去秘斯特羅？是有什麼事情嗎？」  
　　聽聞克斯和奧萊恩帶著榮德前來軍艦，把等在入口的哥達嚇了一大跳，霍普早就想問這個問題了。  
　　「這個嘛……我向維加大人請教了一些事情。」  
　　「你也有需要請教別人的事？」  
　　「把我當成什麼了呢？你這孩子。」克斯聞言失笑，停下原先撫摸的動作，「現在的我跟一般人沒什麼兩樣，既有喜怒哀樂，也會有迷惘的時候。」  
　　「可是在我看起來，克斯一直都是遊刃有餘的樣子啊。」  
　　因為對方的行為一驚一咋，總是被牽動情緒的人，明明就只有自己──  
　　「是我不希望讓你看到，自己醜陋的那一面而已。」  
　　「啊？你在說什、麼……？」  
　　霍普反應不及，兩手已經被箝制在床單之上，正眼與克斯居高臨下的目光相對。  
　　「霍普一定不知道，龍究竟是怎樣的生物吧……我們只要遇上喜歡的東西，就會不擇手段強取，然後帶回誰也不知道，只屬於自己的巢穴裡面。」  
　　彷彿變回非人之物，那雙蒼藍眼瞳當中，燃燒著自己從未知悉的焰色。  
　　「我被別人奪走，那種事情是不會發生的──就連這個世界，都是因為你才有意義，其他於我而言就只是過眼雲煙。」湊近霍普的脖頸，克斯在他耳邊低聲呢喃：「我比誰都希望將你鎖在身邊，隔絕所有人的視線。現在告訴我，你有辦法承受這種情感嗎？霍普。」  
　　兩人僵持片刻，最後是克斯輕笑出聲，主動解除對霍普的束縛。  
　　「這麼沉重的愛，只會給霍普帶來困擾吧。」克斯溫言說道，微涼手掌輕碰霍普的臉頰，「你擁有無限寬廣的世界，不可能永遠留在那個家，只停留在我一個人身邊……」  
　　「夠了，不要擅自下結論！」  
　　不再受到束縛，霍普用兩手揪住克斯的衣領，將嘴唇重重貼上對方的。未料做到這個地步，克斯仍然一臉呆滯，顯然沒有想通行為的箇中原因。  
　　「你平常那麼聰明，為什麼遲鈍成這樣……身為艾提魯諾國王，確實有我不得不善盡的義務，除此之外都可以給克斯啊！！」面對疏於人情的前幻想生物，霍普不由得心頭火起：「不管是家人、戀人或者一生的伴侶，克斯明明能獨佔這些位置，為什麼不這麼做？！喜歡我就表現得更執著一點，像你說的一樣把我奪走，變成克斯一個人的所有物──」  
　　突如其來的熾熱一吻，將後續話語盡數吞沒，濕熱軟舌也自唇隙探入口內，恣意在當中翻覆攪弄。良久良久，連呼吸都因此滯悶的程度，克斯這才緩緩與他分離，用已然染上熱度的目光直視霍普。  
　　「我能把這番話，視為你的邀請嗎？」  
　　聽聞對方提問，霍普不再多費唇舌，轉而用兩手抱住克斯，往後沉入鬆軟的枕際。

　　當霍普再次睜開眼睛，時間仍是深夜，而那張早已看慣的清秀容顏，以從未有過的近距離躺在自己枕邊。  
　　「……對心臟真不好……」凝視對方格外修長的睫毛，霍普忍不住喃念道。  
　　「什麼對心臟不好？」  
　　「嗚哇～～！克、克斯你什麼時候醒來的？」差點沒有從床上彈起，又回想起先前的行為，霍普一臉羞赧。  
　　「感覺到你在身邊，不知不覺就醒了……」克斯面帶笑容，微微瞇起雙眼，「跟你在一起的時光，對我來說都是如此珍貴，一秒都不願意在睡眠中浪費掉。」  
　　「人要是不睡覺，最後會死掉的。」霍普回應得毫無情調，試圖轉移眼下尷尬的處境。  
　　「是嗎？能夠死在你身邊，也是一種幸福。」  
　　「不要說這麼可怕的話！好不容易在一起了，你給我好好活著，絕對不准先斷氣！！」  
　　當霍普掀翻被單坐起，察覺對方想遠離的動作，克斯眼明手快，一把將霍普撈回懷裡。  
　　「再繼續亂動，著涼了怎麼辦？」  
　　「那你倒是讓我穿個衣服……」  
　　「何必那麼麻煩，反正這樣就不會冷了。」克斯一邊說，一邊加重擁抱的手勁，「如果可以，真希望把你關在房間，這樣就哪裡也去不了了。」  
　　說到這裡，克斯露出微帶苦澀的笑容。  
　　「可是我知道，被關在牢籠的你一定不會快樂──比起自己的願望，我更希望霍普能露出笑容，一直以來都是如此。所以，當時知道了你的心意，才沒有直接回應。我只想待在旁邊，守護著你的幸福就好……」  
　　「克斯，現在的我覺得很幸福喔？」兩手撐在克斯的胸前，霍普抬頭凝望對方，「對我來說，真正的幸福就是有你在身邊……不是在旁邊觀望，而是有你參與其中的一切。」  
　　克斯眨了眨眼，隨後露出寵溺的表情，抱緊懷中少年。  
　　「我明白的，那些都是過去的想法……現在的我，是為了親手帶給你幸福，才會存在於這裡。」  
　　「嗯……欸？等等──唔嗚嗚！」  
　　回應著熱切的索求，相互擁抱交纏的兩人，再度沉陷進了偌大的寢宮床榻。

✦　　　✦　　　✦

　　明明能夠自在翱翔，卻寧願選擇停駐守候……究竟是什麼樣的牽絆與心情？  
　　當年，克斯在那場無意義的侵略戰爭之後，救下艾提魯諾王室唯一殘存的血脈。  
　　原本只準備將這未來國王託付予他人的自己，卻因為對懷中稚子一瞬間萌生的憐惜之情，改變了當下的決定，竟也從此改變了兩人往後的命運……  
　　而如今，同樣是那個珍視守護的存在，自己的心境卻彷彿變得更為深刻而複雜──那是反覆探詢之後，方才漸次釐清的情感。  
　　終於明白，曾經名為星之觀測者，冷眼看待世間一切的他，終究被愛戀這種情感所羈絆。饒是如此，再也不願放手的自己，依舊甘之如飴。  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 原文連載於PIXNET以及論壇，全文放到這邊方便閱讀。  
> 另有收錄番外以及一刀未剪版本的實體書本可以購買，大家可以參考看看~~  
> 最後，i7真的是個好故事，推薦正在追尋夢想，或者生命中曾經受挫，還是一路咬牙走過來的人。
> 
> 汜羽荃 2019.2.23
> 
> 【書本資訊】https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/46152


End file.
